


遭遇

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 一场决斗
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	遭遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jorge Luis Borges](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jorge+Luis+Borges).



.CP是鲁格P08×托卡列夫TT-33。我对枪械不熟，百科可能有误，欢迎指正。都是德俄比较普及的手枪（大概）。有原创角色和剧情，占比不小，但有关联。  
.致敬博尔赫斯短篇《遭遇》，应该收录在《布罗迪报告》这本里面，他写得可帅多了w 他的小说和诗中反复出现刀枪剑的意象，大概也会喜欢武器拟人，在今天怕不也是个少前和舰女人刀男人玩家hhh  
.他肯定会很喜欢看JOJO。绝对。

真是个甜蜜的夜晚。马克杯和啤酒杯里都剩了一半，听装啤酒，香槟，白葡萄酒，房子里能喝的酒都被开封了，醉得脚步不稳的基尔伯特拉着伊万跳舞，音响里手风琴响，两人不时撞到桌子脚。  
跳个舞吧。跳个舞。

他喜欢伊万笨拙地转圈的样子。贴近的时候他嘲笑伊万的曲子没有光碟里拉得那么好，伊万只是吻他的侧脸，随即又跟着节奏拉开和他的距离。顶灯的温柔的光晕一圈圈扩散，他们哈哈大笑。

伊万刚好绕到他的背后。  
[喀啦。]  
再醉基尔伯特也不会弄错这个声音。是手枪在大幅度动作下被拉开保险的声音。枪口冰冷地埋进了他脑后银发丛里。应该是脊索刚开始从颅骨往下延伸的地方。伊万真的触发了扳机。他要死了。

————————————————————————————

人们喜欢阅读杂志上那些与公开史实相悖的流言野史，不过是好奇，或为了解闷留下谈资，但历史真正荒谬的部分往往不留下脚印。目击者们应该大部分都遭射杀或上了绞架，事情本身也看起来轻飘渺小，相较二口战的战口俘口营的这个地点而言。  
不管怎么样，我还是决定说出来。从过去剥落的事件实在太多，也太过久远，我接下来叙述的文字难免和真情有些出入。

虽然在■■■一役中被俘，但所幸我被分到的是德口军的高口级口军口官口战口俘口营，那时我年轻健康，再加上会制图测绘而被他们重视，除了几口痰外并未受到危及生命的虐待。他们需要人手，从工程到建筑甚至到矿井都需要图纸，我不得不总是往返于现场和工作室之间，因此我叫了一个叫艾德里安的战俘协助我，帮我搬运器械和干杂活。他长得十分高大，吃的很少也不介意，性格温顺顽强，以至于我以为他一定能活到战争结束。为了减轻我的工作量我也教他画图，他竟万分感动，反过来一点点教我德语作为回报。看长相他确实不像典型的俄口国口人，但他讲俄语毫无破绽，于是我并没有把这件事放在心上。

艾德里安有一把十分珍爱的手枪，一把鲁格，不知道他怎么想尽办法逃过检查的，偶尔他会拜托我而藏在我的一本浸过水的不用的厚词典里。为了藏它我们在纸张上挖了个形状合适的洞。那大概是把好枪，枪托处有条深深的像是刀剑砍出来的划痕，在桃花心木上显得十分可惜。  
我只问过他枪法好吗，他笑而不答。这个人不常回答问题，似乎认为一切问题都有随时间自动浮现答案的倾向；我猜他的父亲大概是过去的德口国移民。此外我们俩除了工作没有太多交流。

某天他跟着我去看战口俘口营某一块需要改建的地形。瞭望塔在那儿不合适。我忙于计算，远处经过一队做完工的战俘队列，突然响起的骂声和枪声把我和他吓一大跳，有一个人向我们冲过来，那边的领队似乎开枪打伤了他的腿，因为跑动中他一瘸一拐的姿势和雪地上点点滴滴的红色明显是属于他的。  
这个男人冲向艾德里安，二话不说一拳把他打倒在地，揪着他的领子拎起来冲着他的脸吼叫，因为音量太大我一时听不清他在吼什么，我猜艾德里安也是。

“艾德里安，艾德里安.瓦西里耶维奇，你这坨猪粪，你竟然在为法口西口斯做事！！”  
“鲍里亚。”艾德里安虚弱地回应道。

接下来他们好像在用德语争吵。我不熟练，听不懂。鲍里亚的领队似乎举着枪走了过来，走近了我才发现是伊戈尔。此人十分好事，贪财而油滑，我不喜欢他。但是鲍里亚大概能保住一命。  
“鲍里亚，你把你私吞的烟给我，我当你们什么都没说。”伊戈尔扬扬枪口。鲍里亚好像平静一点了，但还是抓住艾德里安的领口不放。  
“把您的枪借给我。我要和他决斗。按传统。您会当见证人。”  
“好啊。加钱。”

归途中艾德里安很沉默。把工作室锁门后他拿出那把鲁格仔细清洁，调试和上油。上弹后他只是盯着枪。  
“鲍里亚是我的兄弟。”他对我说。  
我认为艾德里安应该加以解释，但我也不明白该如何辩解。艾德里安希望我也能在现场见证。我答应了他。

殴斗是战俘和其他囚犯间的寻常事，但并不能摆在台面上，伊戈尔应该和其他人勾结，把这场决斗变成了赌局从中牟利。防风林边站着远处几个德口军口军口官，这证实了我的猜测。  
伊戈尔把自己的枪递给鲍里亚，他和艾德里安两人开始走向相反的方向。我注意到两个人的手都颤抖得很厉害。  
十米，二十米，五十米左右两人回过头来向彼此射击。两发。

死寂。  
没人倒下。伊戈尔露出了懊丧又欣慰的笑容，我突然觉得这个人可能没那么无药可救。不，肯定是他押中了。但我也同样松了一口气。艾德里安向我们走过来。

他突然扑倒在地，那把鲁格飞到了我的脚边。我拾起枪跑过去，以为他是压力太大，但却在扶他的同时在胸口摸到了血。他输了。伊戈尔居然一言不发，我一边竭力支撑他一边往那边望，看见倒地的鲍里亚已经一大摊血，伊戈尔踹了他两脚，看着地面，没说什么。远处德口国口人们吵吵嚷嚷。

两人都没活下来。艾德里安没走到医护区就变凉变硬了，他看着我流露出不甘和无比困惑的表情。我抚上他的眼睑。

此后战口争口胜利，被解放，我挤上火车回到故乡叶卡捷琳堡，那把鲁格始终在我身边。使我困惑的是，我检查发现枪里只有一枚子弹。我看着艾德里安上弹，也清晰地只听到两声枪响，但这枚子弹没打出去。失眠的深夜我始终思考着这个问题。他们确实都死了。人是否可能被恐惧和愧疚射杀？

“嘿。”  
出差时我在莫斯科的酒吧里竟遇到了伊戈尔。三十年了，他居然活了下来，还避过了审判，只是已经老得不像样了。我当即就想调头走出去，但内心的疑问把我留了下来。鲍里亚用的是伊戈尔的枪，他可能知道些什么。不问他的话我会遗憾终生。

我请了他一杯威士忌，两人随便聊了聊天气和局势，也没什么好聊的，本来就没有共通话题。我最终失去了耐心，直接问起他当年的事。  
他咂了一口酒。“鲍里亚本来很有才能。小子，你知道国口家口意口识口体吗？”  
我说不知道。  
他憋了半天。“这么解释吧，这是个机器，也是个怪物，还是一个人。他是我们伟口大口祖口国的象征，由人们的意志而成形—”说到这儿他往地上吐了一口痰。“都是扯淡。”  
“您的比喻非常恰当。”我不是很明白。

伊戈尔红红的眼睛直瞪着我。  
“上帝给了我们俄/罗/斯。也给了它人形。”

我一瞬间失声。如果这是真的的话，那那个“人”到底是什么怪物?他经历了什么？他看过什么?  
“那把托卡列夫是那位大人给我的。虽然他可能忘了。”

“——那把鲁格的枪柄桃花心木上有道砍痕。”  
我不经意间脱口而出。

伊戈尔把酒饮尽。  
“年轻人，这样的话，这把枪就是那个德口国的人，不，是普口鲁口士的。搞不懂。忘记了。我曾和那个俄/罗/斯一起打过仗。只作为人来说，也是栋梁之才。好小伙子。我也忘了为什么要讲，但他好像蛮喜欢枪，和我零零散散讲过什么。都忘了。”他顿了顿。“算了，你肯定不信。把这个当做疯老头子编的疯话吧。理解这种东西没好处。”

我告诉伊戈尔我相信他。因为我看着艾德里安装弹，而那一枚子弹始终没打出去，却不知为什么杀死了两个人。  
伊戈尔瞪圆了眼睛。从他的神情我知道这么多年这件事也一直搅得他难眠。他给鲍里亚也只给了一枚子弹。也没有打出去。当时弹药很难搞到。

那天下午往后没人再继续谈论这事了，我们各自思索。  
并不是艾德里安想杀死鲍里亚，或者反过来，子弹是自己击发的，所以并无浪费，决斗的是枪，不是人。它们在惨烈战争的艰苦困境中尚且被精心维护，但巧合中直到两把枪的枪口对峙时它们才真正「醒」过来。它们醒来时也许十分激动，因此艾德里安的手在颤抖，鲍里亚的手也在颤抖。不是两人——而是他俩的武器——善于争斗。那场决斗窒息而快速。它们在茫茫人世互相寻找了多年，终于在它们的主人，那些政口体、意口识口体已经成覆灭成灰的时候找到了对方。无数人的宿怨沉睡在他们的兵器里，窥伺时机。或许一同沉睡的还有相惜相噬的快意。这并不是无足轻重的故事。

物件比人的寿命长。人总是在命运转轮式弹膛的拨弄下一次次扣响扳机，为了杀死彼此，或者并肩而战。谁知道故事是不是到此结束，谁知道它们会不会再次相遇。

———————————————————————————

基尔伯特半跪在地上，浑身冷汗。他没有死，竟然刚好是哑弹，他也在下意识行动中反身打飞了枪击晕了伊万。试了试还好这个醉鬼还有鼻息，基尔伯特摇摇晃晃地站起来去厨房洗了把脸醒酒。CD放完了，并没有人来换碟。一片死寂。

他回到原处，拾起那把枪，是伊万爱用的托卡列夫。手感有点轻，他退出弹匣，八枚少了两枚。少了两枚。伊万平时有多余的枪弹就喜欢上满，经常以检查保险为由拿出来翻来覆去看两眼。他合上弹匣去摸后颈，没有弹孔，只摸到一手汗水。  
他四处搜寻也没找到弹头或弹壳，推开伊万找，摸他的口袋，只找出来一个安全套。他“啧”了一声，打算再数一遍。但这次他竟然没打开弹匣。用力方式没对。可以闭眼拆装手枪上千次的基尔伯特打不开弹匣。他说服自己确实是喝多了，抹了一把眼睛仔细看着那把枪退弹匣。

还是只有六枚。并且那把枪不仅仅是托卡列夫T-33,也是鲁格P08。他手心中两把不同制式的枪的轮廓和影像清晰地重叠了起来，六颗实实在在的子弹安静地泛着黄铜的反光。

End.

废话：  
1.露普这俩关系实在古怪，一开始打招呼甚至不亲脸,但就喜欢没事提起对方  
2.我好喜欢博尔赫斯这种民间传奇的写法啊——


End file.
